Filming Remember Me
by KimboLee Cullen
Summary: Actress Isabella Swan has had a tough past what happens when she lands a role in the Movie 'Remember Me' With Edward Cullen who seems to have the ' Perfect Life'
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier :

Edward : babe , baby you gotta say it.

Kim : Uggggh fine - i dont own twilight.

Edward : annd ?

Kim : I dont own Remember me either :[

* * *

Epov.

I groaned contently as the warm liquid slid down my throat.

Puerto Rican Coffee. Black.

Fucking Amazing .

My phone rang and I cringed as i read the name on caller ID._ Tanya_

" Yes ? "

" Eddie .." Tanya purred. I rolled my eyes at her attempt of seduction. See heres the deal. Tanya and I have Been dating for about 8 months she's annoying and clingy - Im planning on breaking things off with her after this movie.

" Tanya - What do you want. ? "

" Well Alice called me and she told me the GREAT news - They found you a co-star for your new movie. "

" Finally took them long enough " I growled frustrated as i spilled coffee on my shirt. I jogged toward my huge closet and pulled out a blue polo.

" Yeah. So apparently she's going to bring in a whole lot of publicity because she's been in the business longer." Tanya snorted

"What her name ? " I closed the door behind me and headed towards my Aston Martin.

" Umm Isabel Swan I think... " I dropped my coffee.

" Isabella Swan ? " I spluttered.

" Yeah .. "

" The one from the ' True Blood ' series ? " My chest started heaving up and down.

" Yeah the vampire girl who suduces guys to sleep with her - pretty hot if you ask me .. OH Eddie we can role play I'll be the vampire and you can be the hopeless human .." Her voice fadded in the backround as my mind was clouded with fantasies of Isabella.

Her body was absoulutley sinful she was slim and had perfect hips. Her brown curls cascaded down her back to her tiny waist. I bit my lip and moaned thinking about taking her from behind.

" Eddie i just knew you liked kinky things like that ! " Tanya squealed totally misinterpreting what just happened.

" Umm Yeah Im heading to the studio so I'll call you tonight."

" Okay see you tonight babe." I snapped the phone shut and drove over to the studios.

I pulled into the lot and saw that my space was occupied by a dark green range rover.

What the fuck ?

I parked in the spot next to mine. I got out the car and Alice tackled me.

" What the fuck Alice ? " Her tiny body straddle me.

" Your 2 hours late ! " She stood up and fixed her ensemble. She grabbed my hand and rushed me into the meeting room.

" Sorry, Sorry " Alice muttered and she pushed me into a seat.

" Now that we're all here we can begin. " My father / Director said. Yup you heard me. My father is my director. MY whole family is involved with Hollywood actually. My brothers Emmet is my body guard, My sister Alice is my publisict, My other brother in law Jasper is our lawyer - he's married to Alice. My sister in law Rosalie is a super model. Emmet met her when we had a photo shoot together.

" Okay everyone lets get started on the details of the movie. " Carlise stood up .

" Now the movie will be called _Remember Me_. Edward will be playing the lead Tyler Hawkins - who tragiclly lost his brother due to suicide. You and your father have a strained relationship due to his work-a-holic tendencies. Now your leading Lady Isabella loses her mother due to gang violence. .."

" Wait a minute where is Isabella ? " I question raising an eyebrow.

" Isabella was not able to come in today - she had to attend her mothers funeral ... " I nodded understanding.

" Well let us continue. Okay well Her character Alley is a free sprit - her father is a police officer who gets into an encounter with your character and as revenge your friend played by James suggest that you sleep with her then dump her but at the end you fall in love. " The producers and managers nodded in approval.

" In the End they all learn to live in the moments as a result to the death of Tyler in the Twin towers. " Every stood up and started clapping at his brilliant plan.

" Okay now Edward you and Isabella will do a reading of the script tomorrow when she comes in. I nodded.

" Edward - here you need to speak with Isabella get comfortable with each other we head for New York in about two weeks."

" Alright I'll give her a call and take her out to lunch." When the meeting ended I had Alice give me Isabella's number to set up a lunch date.

" Hello ? " a sniffling angelic voice answered.

" Um Isabella ? Its me Edward - Listen im sorry about your lost " I answered softly.

" Oh Um.. Thank you it nice to meet you - well speak to you"

" Hey um i was wondering since we're heading to New york soon that maybe you'd like to set up lunch one of these days and get to know each other - cant be ignorant about who my co -star is " i said. A small chuckle fell from her lips.

" Of course not. Why dont we meet at Jhonny D's Thursday around 4 Its the only time i can do it, we're wrapping up shooting for the season finale of ' True Blood ' " My eyes widened and i licked my lips thinking of Isabella walking towards me seductively.

" Your show has gotten pretty famous " She laughed.

" Yeah people love vampire sex " we both chuckled at that. I tralied my hands down my stomach into my pants stroking the bludge.

" Well I'll see you Thursday Isabella "

" Cant wait " she breathed into the phone. I groaned and hung up the phone before she thought i was a perv. I pumped my length vigorously. I screamed out when i shot my load. I threw my head back against the bed.

This is going to be a loooooong 6 months.

* * *

So ?

Hit or miss ?

Review (:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier :

Edward : Kimberly...

Kim : FTW - I dont own twilight or Remember me

Edward :- Leans in and kisses kim -

Kim : - Pulls him on a bed and has her naughty way with him -

* * *

Bpov.

I watched with swollen eyes as Jennifer Madison was lowered into the ground. Jake Wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple softly.

" She's in a a better place now " I nodded

" She left this world happy " I nodded again the tears flowing faster now.

" She'd kick your ass if she saw you where still crying " I let out a weak laugh. Jenn would kick my ass for crying at her funeral I remember the day she threatened me too.

_" Bitch why the hell are you crying ! " Jenn said with a candy sweet smile on her face. She handed me the box._

_" You guys give me so much - i dont get you guys anything" She rolled her eyes and Rodger came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Bella ! Stop crying I do this because i love you - we love you " I nodded tears still in my eyes._

_" Ugh . " She marched up to me and looked me in the eyes with determination._

_" Isabella Marie - we love you. The day we signed those adoption papers showed how much we did. " I smiled remembering the day they adoapted me._

_" All these tears ! " Boomed Roger from the doorway. He pinched my cheek and kissed my forehead._

_" Imagine how much I cry when your six feet under " I teased._

_" Oh hells no ! You are NOT i repeat NOT crying at my funeral i will personally come down from heaven with my make do husband Michael Jackson and kick your skinny ass " I giggled and pulled her in for a hug._

Roger gave my hand a squeeze.

" Dont worry B, MJ's taking care of her. " Jacob and I chuckled. Jenn was obssesed with Michale Jackson. When she heard about his death she refused to come out of her room for days - she even tried to get into his Funeral. We stood up and i walked over to where Jenifer Madison lay peacefully.

" I love you Ma " I those the rose on her coffin and walked away.

* * *

I was in my room crying silently when Jake came in.

" Hey Bell's I called the director and explained our situation and he said its alright that you stay home and he sends his condolences." I nodded and he sighed and slipped into the bed with me. He wrapped his large arms around my tiny waist.

" I miss her too baby i miss her too." this only made the crying worse and he began apologizing. Jakes phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed then picked up.

" Hello ? Hey baby ... yeah im with her ... she's still bummed ... okay... love you ...bye" Must have been Nessie. You see Jake and i have been friends since i first came to Ohio. It was there that i met him and my best friend in the entire world Rennesmee. They where the cutest couple in the world Jake's planning on purposing to her next month, i helped him pick out the ring and everything.

" Nessie says you better get your ass up and head over to her house for gossip hour " I laughed. Back in 3rd grade Nessie and I created a tradition every Sunday we had a sleep over at her house and we watched movies and gossiped out the famous stars then when i became a star we laughed at the crazy story they made about me.

" Alriiiiiight " i got up and Jacob shot me a cheeky smile. My cellphone started to ring and i picked it up sniffling. It ended up being my co-star Edward Cullen - Sexiest man on earth according to _Seventeen_ magazine. After the call I headed of to Nessies house and we got the living room all set. I was sitting on the couch thumbing through a magazine when Nessie walked in with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Vodka.

" So apparently Edward and I went to Spain had a hot steamy weekend and we're keeping our affair from Tanya because Im pregnet " Nessie snorted as i put the magazine down.

" Tanya Denali needs a candy cane stuck up her Playboy ass " I laughed as i took a gulp of vodka.

"Baby girl so many dicks has been up there im sure not even the candy cane would do it " She spat out her drink and laughed loudly.

" Shit that was funny as hell B " I winked at her and picked up another magazine.

" B, Look at this piece of ass " She scooted closer to me and showed me a picture of Edward Cullen. He was shirtless and his dark jeans hung past his hips delciously low. I licked my lips at the thought tracing his hip bones with my tounge.

" Damn im jealous you get to have sex with him on set ? " I laughed

" We're not having sex on tape - we're pretending " I popped a chip in my mouth.

" Pretending or not there's going to be a sex god dry humping you. " I rolled my eyes

" I have naked guys dry humping me all the time"

" Oh yes Mistress Marie " Nessie turned around and pretended to be in a trance like state.

" Oh yes i will sleep with you and you'll love my big fat cock ! " I chocked on my drink and fell of the couch.

" Oh god Nessie ; we're not THAT bad" I had tears in my eyes from laughing so much. She shurgged her shoulders and started painting her nails.

" So when are you meeting Mr. Sex god ? "

" He asked me out to lunch tomrrow " Nessie eyes widened

" Hell no ! " She stood up and pulled me to her closet

" We need to get your ass a hot outfit " I rolled my eyes

" Nessie i can dress myself up."

" True but you need some sexy Bras and Thongs to get him to sex you up. "

" Nessie its just a dinner date at Jhonny d's " She groaned and shook her bronze curls.

" I swear B that place is gonna kill you " I shrugged and followed her into her walk in closet. Nessie is a designer she design Underwear sets for Victoria Secret. Nessie was digging in he draw.

" Here you go - my new one not even in stores yet he'll be drooling " I rolled my eyes and took the Emerald green set and threw it on the bed.

" Come on let fatten up " I pulled her out of the room and into the couch where we stayed the whole night.

* * *

The next day I pulled on a Dark Blue pencil skirt and a black ruffle blouse. I was wearing Nessie's Emerald green underwear and i had a pair of 'Fuck me " Pumps. I texted Edward Telling him to meet me at the resturant. Jacob offered to drive me there just incase the Paps ( paparazzi ) got too crazy. He pulled up in my Green Range rover and we headed to the resturant.

" Damn chicka you look extra fuckable today " I rolled my eyes and shoved jacob out of the way and climbed in. When we got in the resturant I saw Edward standing in front running his hands through his fuck hot hair. I bit my lip as i thought of riding him and pulling on his hair.

" You sure you dont want a quickie before you get in there " I rolled my eyes and pulled out my perfume and sprayed my neck.

" You trying to drive him crazy ? " I laughed and got out the car. Jacob walked next to me and we stopped in front of Edward.

" Hey ... Edward ? " He looked up and all of time froze when he stared into my eyes.

" Im... Im Edward Cullen your' Tyler ' " I giggled and took his hand he leaned down and pressed his lips to my knuckles.

" Im Isabella Swan. Bella for short - your Alley " he smiled and his Emerald green eyes lit up.

" My Alley ... I like the sound of that "

* * *

So ?

Review (;


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier :

Edward : Honey ...

Kim : Okay whatever - I dont own anything.

* * *

Epov.

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever untill someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw a bulky dude standing behind her glaring at me.

" Oh Edward this is Jacob , Jake Edward . " He took my hand in his grasp and squeezed tightly. After he let go i flexed my fingers to make sure he didnt break anything.

" Well Jake I'll see you later " Jacob glanced from me to Bella and gave her a curt nod. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead.

" Take care " he whispered and he walked to her Ranger rover. I narrowed my eyes at him. Who was he ? Was he a boyfriend or something ?

" Shall we ? " I held my arm out and she took it and led me in. Once we got in and placed our orders we began talking.

" So Bella how'd you get started in Acting ? " She smiled and her whole face lit up. It was fucking beautiful.

" Well I've always been the dramatic one in my house - My parents Jenn and Roger where so conviced i was destined for Hollywood they packed everything up and moved up here. " she smiled gratefully.

" We lived in a two bedroom apartment for 6 years before I got my first big break " She rolled her eyes at the word. Just then the waitress came and gave us our food. Bella had a cheese burger with a side of fries and i had a salad - Carlise said i had to watch my weight. I eyes Bella's food hungirly and licked my lips.

" Ugh why'd you order that rabbit food ? I thought only super skinny super models did that.. Here " she grabbed a handfull of fries and set them on my plate then she cut the burger in half" Now you have a lunch " She winked at me and we dug in.

" When i landed my first roll on a movie I was about 10 - I played Staycey in ' Where the wild things grow ' " My eyes widened

" YOU where stacey ? " She nodded embarresed.

" Wow. I loved that movie - my brother Emmet was convinced you guys where going to get married he even wrote down his proposal. " Bella laughed and set down her cup of coke.

" Well if he's a Cullen then there's no doubt in my mind that he's well mannered - I'd be honored to marry him " She replied ith a playful glint in her eye.

" Too late sweetie - He snatched himself a super model " Bella pouted and started fanning herself.

" Oh the agony ! How will I go on ! " She stated dramaticlly. A young boy about 4 years old came up to Bella and pulled on her skirt excitedly. I became nervous - Tanya always made a scene when a child came up for an autograph she claimed they where no good snot bombs. Bitch. Bella however turned to the boy and smiled kindly.

" Bibi ! " The little boy proclamied. Bellas eyes grew wide.

" Andrew ! " She stood up and picked the boy up hugging him to her chest .

" How's my little man doing ? " she asked smoothing out his hair from his eyes.

" I'm good - mama Dee said she can take me to the park today " Bella gasped .

" Thats great Andrew ! Are you going to play on the swings ? " He nodded eagarly.

" Mama said I can get on the big boy one ! " He said proudly.

" Well i hope you have fun ... Andrew I have a friend I want you to meet." She shifted and pointed to me.

" This man is going to be in a movie with me say ' Hi Edward ' " Andrew drew in his thumb and smiled at me.

" Hi Edward " I smiled and shook his hand.

" Hey little buddy "

" Are you Bibi's friend ? " he tilted his head to the side.

" Yes my very best friend in fact " I threw a quick wink at Bella she chuckled and tried to hide her blush.

" Hey Andrew why dont you go help mama Dee in the kitchen and i'll see you before i leave alright ? " He nodded and pecked her cheek before bounding off.

" Bye Eddie " My fist clenched at the nickname.

" Aww someone dosent like the nick name ? " Bella teased.

" Not really ... but if it was comming from you in my bed room ..." I tralied off. She raised and eyebrow at me.

" Dont you date Tanya Denali ? " I shrugged.

" Thats a bomb waiting to go off" She took a sip of her coke.

" Interesting " When we finished Bella went into the kitchen to say goodbye to Andrew and Mama Dee. I walked her outside and of course the paparazzi where there. We hurried to my car and i opened the door so she can get in.

" Edward ! "

" Edward is that Isabella Swan ? "

" Are you two dating ? "

" What about Tanya Denali ? "

" Is it true she is your co-star in your new movie Remember Me " I got into the car and drove off to the park. It was 8 now and the park was empty except a old couple holding hands and walking along the pond.

" So Bella Lets play 20 question : Bella Swan edtion" She chuckled and I sat down on the grass and she kneeled down beside me her skirt riding up showing more of her delectable flesh.

( Edward is asking all the questions )

" Okay umm favorite color "

"Green "

" Umm favorite food ? "

" Lasguana "

" Favorite place to travel ? "

" Italy "

"Favorite book ? "

" Theres too many " she complaned. I shot her a look she sighed and bit her lip while she contemplated.

" Whithering Heights " I smiled victorious.

"Okay Um... I heard you where adoapted can i can the back story ? " she stopped smiling and looked away from me. She sighed deeply then began.

" My... my parents didnt want me... they where repulsed with the idea of me.. " She paused and looked at me her eyes glisening with tears.

" They where druggies ... they where so fucked up Edward... when i was born they had to remove a lung - my own mother didn't care about wether or not i lived or died as long as she got her fix ... thats how bad it was... 4 days after my birth my mother left me infront of the foster care... literally no fucking basket or blanket just me in my baby clothes crying on the floor..." She bit her lip I knew there was more to her story but i pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed into my chest.

" Its okay Bella... they didnt deserve a wonderful girl like you in their lives." She cried for a couple more minutes then she lifted her head up.

" When i was 3 months Jenn and Roger showed up and they adoapted me " Her eyes where shinning when she spoke of her parents.

" They always told me they loved me and how proud of me they where ... " She smiled sightly

" Jenn was deffenetly a free spirt she loved art, music and she would sign me up for all these ridiculous things ... she was my best friend..."

" Roger was a big sports guy... he would order pizza and have hour long debates with me on which baseball teams are the best... " She looked down picking at the grass.

" She died last week... her funeral was yesterday." tears where sliding down her face, i caught them with my thumb and stared at her. She suddenly started laughing and i looked at her like she was physco.

" Sorry its just... Jenn always said that when her time came and I was not allowed to cry or she'll beat my ass.. " I chuckled with her.

" Hey Bella i was wondering... what attracted you to this movie ? "

" What attracted me was Alley herself - after witnessing a murder... her mothers none the less she still lived it up lived in all the moments... and the fact that she helped Tyler try and live it up too... I admire her.. " I smiled. I looked into her eyes and I saw everything i wanted. A beautiful, strong,sweet,kind,loving, person. I leaned in closer my eyes trained on her lips. Nothing in the world mattered only her and her lips.. I licked my lips and took a deep breath.

_"Cant wait to see your face when your front windows break and i come crashing through _

_The lovers need to clear the roaaaad oh oh oh ._ "

I groaned leaned away and Bella answered her phone.

" Hello ? Im at the park... Jake calm down... talk slower.. wait what !... okay I'm there." Bella threw her phone in her purse and stoode up and raced to the street.

" Bella .. Bella ! " I raced after her and i grabbed her arm.

" What happened ? "

" Nessie ... she's in the hospital...she was in a car accident." Understanding floaded through me and i sped her to the hospital. In the waiting room Jake was pacing back and forth.

" Jake ! " his head snapped up and he raced to us and hugged Bella tightly. Both had tears in there eyes.

" I was so afraid Bells..." She nodded against his chest.

" I know me too."

" What happended ? I finally spoke up."

" Well Nessie was in her car turning and some fucker ran the red light. Lucky this woman over here was there to witness everything she called the abulance." Bella pulled away and looked at him

" Who was it ? " Just when he was about to answer i heard a soft voice from behind me.

" Edward ? " I turned ans saw Rosalie standing there.

" Hey what are you doing here ? " Jacob spoke up.

" She was the one who called the abulance" Bellas eyes widened and she rushed to her.

" Oh thank you so much.. are you okay did you get hurt ? " Rosalie was confused my Bella's caring nature.

" umm yeah im fine but That girl was in pretty bad shape... she had a couple cuts on her face " Bella winced.

" sorry. " Rosalie said softly putting her arm around her shoulder.

" No Im okay. Im Isabella Swan " Bella pulled out a hand and Rosalie rolled her eyes and hugged her. I stood there flabbergasted. Rosalie dosent like anyone.

" Yeah i know - I looove your show gave me and my husband interesting sex nights " She winked at Bella and she giggled.

" Thank you again.. Im going to check on Nessie I'll be right back" Bella turned on her heal and walked into Nessies room. Jacob went out to pick up some food for Nessie asking if we wanted anything we shook our heads and he left.

" Is that the girl who plays " Alley " In the movie your doing ? " Rosalie asked.

" Yeah..." I stared in the direction Bella dissapred in.

" Ohhh your soo whipped already" I scoffed and rolled my eyes she spend too much time with Emmet.

" I like her shes sweet and she looks like she dosent take shit from anyone " Rosalie approval was shocking.

" She must be something to get your aproval " I mused. Rosalie stared into my eyes for an unmesurable moment.

" She is Edward... dont let this one go..." She turned around and her blond curls bounced up and down and she headed out.

_Dont let this one go Edward_

I wont.

* * *

Sooooo ?

Review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier

Kim: Okay... I can say it ...

Edward - Rubs soothing circles on kim's back - its okay honey just say it

Kim : I dont own twilight - Breaks down and sobs -

Edward : Annnd ?

Kim : I dont own Remember me either

Edward : Thats my girl - Smiles -

* * *

Bpov.

I walked into Nessie's room and saw her laying in bed typing on her laptop.

' I swear to god if your updating your fanfic's i'll fucking strangle you. ' She looked up and smirked.

' Someone has to get those smutty lemons on there dont they ? ' I sighed and closed the laptop on her hands.

' Ness you could've been killed and here you are laying on a bed typing away sex scenes for a vampire dude and a human chick.'She chuckled and i glared.

' Listen Bells im fine okay just a few scratches. Honest.' I looked into her brown eyes and saw nothing but truth.

' Okay, okay' I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the seat next to her.

' So how was your date with god ?' She asked eagarley.

' It was ... fun ? ' She glared.

' Bitch you have the ' Please fuck me silly ' eyes now what reeeally happened ? ' Nessie said with a raised eye brow.

' Okay we ate and talked about our carieers and then we went to the park.. ' I felt my cheeks heating up

' Oh my god ! Did he fuck you under a tree ! ' I groaned and threw a pillow at her.

' Ness ! Its not like that he has a girlfriend ! ' She rolled her eyes

' A whore-ish girlfriend who's probably after his money ' Nessie said in a ' Duh' tone.

' Ness, shes a fucking model she dosent need his money'

' True but when was the last time you saw a picture of her in the magazines _without_ Edward ? ' She asked with raised eyebrows.

' Okay, okay okay you have a point there'

' Whatever what happend at the park ? ' She said bouncing in the bed.

' Well we where talking and i told him about my past and... he was leaning in and i swear Nessie he was gonna kiss me... ' She stared eye wide.

' AND ! ' I smirked.

' Im kinda tired ' I fake yawned and stretched my arms up.

' Tease ! What the fuck ! ' Nessie throw another pillow at me.

' Okay ! He was leaning in to kiss me and then Jake called saying you where in the hospital.'

' Oh god ! That fucker ! ' I laughed at her fustration.

' What is up with you and trying to get me and Mr. Sex God together ' Nessie opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by someone standing in the doorway.

' god huh ? I hope you guys are talking about me ' Jake walked towards us and kissed both of our foreheads.

' As if- we're talking about Mr. Hot Lips trying to make a move on B ' Jake's eyebrows furrowed.

' That hurt me baby that hurt alot' He put his hand to chest chest feighing hurt.

' Oh shut up you whinny baby you know i love you.' Nessie leaned in and pressed her lips to Jacob.

' OKAY ! well im going home - i have to sleep early to get to the studio, Edward and I have a script reading' Jacob and Nessie ' Oooooohed '

' Bye guys ! ' I rolled my eyes and stepped out of Nessie's room.

' Hey stranger ' I yelped and jumped back when i saw Edward leaning against the wall hands in his pocket and his bronze locks falling in his eyes.

' Umm.. Hi ' i breathed bitting my bottom lip.

' So i guess this lunch dates over ? ' he asked with a small smile on his face.

' Date ? ' I questioned. His eyes widened and he stepped closer to me.

' Um.. not like a date date like a boyfriend and a girlfriend like two friends hanging out if you want to call us friends were actually co-stars..'

The corners of my lips twitched into a smile and i placed my hand on his mouth. He became quiet almost instantly and his eyes locked with mine. In that moment everything around us dissapired and it was just me and him alone in the world. I looked down nervously and cleared my throat removing my hand from his mouth.

' We can be friend ' I said nervously. His face broke out into the most adorable grin that lit the whole hallway up.

' Really ? ' My face was beat red.

' Yeah '

' Well as a friend i think its my duty to make sure you get home safley.' laughed and shoved his shoulders as we walked down the hallway.

* * *

_The next morning._

I groaned as I beat my alarm clock with my fist.

' You know if you keep beating it you wont have anything to wake you up in the morning.' A horribliy familiar voice stated.

' Nessie how many times have i told you - the emergancy key i gave you is for _emergancy's _only' I spoke into my pillow.

' I believe a script reading with god is an emergancy ' I groaned and rolled onto the other side of the bed as Nessie slipped in. She wrapped her arms around my waist and layed her hand on my shoulder.

' Hey B ? ' She asked softly.

' Yeah hun ? '

' Is ... Has Jake seemed I dont know a little weird to you latley ? ' she asked nervously playing with the sheets. I grinned under the pillow - Jake decided he was going to purpose sometime this week.

' You know guys - they're...weird. ' I felt Nessie nod her head against my shoulder.

' Yeah... he cant popssibly want to break up right ? '

' Ness - you and Jake have been together for how long ? '

' 10 years 11 1/2 months ' She answered surley.

' See why would he want to break that off ? '

' Yeah your right... besides... ' She straddled my back and started jumping up and down ' No one can ride him like me' My eyes popped opened and i pushed her off of me.

' Im taking a shower ! ' I zoonmed to my bathroom and shut the door. Nessie 's laughter carried out through the house.

After i got dressed i went downstairs and nessie handed me a cream cheese bagel and cup of Hazelnut coffee.

' Your a life saver ! ' we walked out of the house and to my sexy green range rover. When we got to the studios i pulled into a parking space.

' Okay mirror check. ' Nessied cheered. I chuckled and faced her checking both our teeth , hair , and make up.

' Your good ' we both responded atthe same time. I stepped out of the car and ran into a strawberry blonde.

' Ugh ! watch where your going ! ' she was dusting off her ( cheep ) white tube top not even looking at me .

' Excuse me ? Im getting out of my car shouldnt_ you _watch where your going ? ' I replied. This is one thing i picked up from Nessie her total ' Bitch dont fuck with me ' Additude.

' Listen you little sl - ' I stepped closer to her.

' Finish that sentence and i swear i'll get you kicked off the set ' Nessie giggled.

' Goo Izz ! ' At the sound of my nickname the strawberry blonde looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of me.

' Your Isabel Swan ! ' She stated.

' Yes ... ' She started wringing her hands.

' Im sooo sorry i didnt mean to crash into you - dont .. '

' Bella ! ' All three of our heads turned to Edward who was jogging toward us.

' Hey baby ! ' The strawberry blonde -Tanya I assumed. She wrapped her arms around his waist as soon as he got near us. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She grimanced at him and shrugged.

'Hey Bella , Nessie How are you feeling ' Nessie skipped to my side and grabbed a hold on my arm.

' Feeling great - thanks for asking. Oh can you give me Rose's number ? ' Tanya glared at Nessie.

' Her name is Rosalie ' She replied snobishly.

' Yeah not me and Bella here ' she hip bumped me and winked at Edward who tried to hide a chuckle.

' Eddie why didnt Rosalie ask me to call her Rose ? ' Nessie chose a perfect time to get us out of there.

' Wow um look at the time ! Bella and have.. To we have to meet the director ! Bye Eddie , Tanya ' Nessie wiggled her fingers and pulled me to the confrence room. We looked at eachother and burst into hysterics.

' May i ask what so funny ? ' A huge brown haired man asked.

" Tanya...Edward ...Rosalie...not Rose...jealous' Snickered Nessie trying to catch her breath.

' Wait My Rosie ? ' Asked the Man.

' Oh your Emmet ? ' Nessie asked finally catching her breath. He smiled - dimpling on his right cheek.

' Thats right ! ' He boomed crossing his arms over his chest.

' Im Rennesme - Nessie for short... this is ..' Emmet bounded over to us and pulled us both into a hug.

' Your Isabella Swan ! True blood is the BEST SHOW EVER ! AND YOU MY FRIEND HAS MABE MINE AND ROSIES SEX LIFE MUCH INTERESTING ' He boomed while he laugh. HE set us both down and then Rosalie herself steped from behind him and slapped him upside the head.

' Hey ! ' he shouted as he rubbed his neck. Rosalie was wearing a white button up blouse with white wash out jeans and dark blue Jimmy chu Heels. Her blonde hair was in a high pony tail curling slightly. Her bangs were swept to the side.

' Honestly Emmet what happends in OUR bedroom stays there ' She glared at him and crossed her arms. She turned to us and her candy sweet smile was back.

' Hey Ness, Bella how're you guys doing ? ' her ice blue eyes shined under the California Sun.

' We're good - Getting Bella ready for her script reading with a certin Sex god ' Nessie winked at Rosalie and dropped my head in my hands in embarrestment.

' I swear Ness i think i have to time you to a bed post ! ' I hissed at her. She raised an eyebrow.

' Episode 219 of True Blood ! ' Shouted Emmet.

' Oh my god " Rosalie muttered slapping her hand to her forehead.

' Let get inside i have a reading to do. ' The 3 of them nodded and followed me to the confrence room in which all the producers, managers script directos where.

' Isabella ! ' Carlise stood from his chair and pulled me into a hug.

' Its wonderfull to have you on our movie ' I smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

' Im happy to be here ' he sighed shaking his head side to side.

' Call me Carlise - Mr. Cullen's my father. ' I giggled and let go of his hand.

' Okay Edward Isabella ' He nodded towards the stage In front of the huge mahagony desk with all the producers sat.

' Okay flip your scripts to the part where Alley gets on the cab and Tyler tries to get the first kiss. ' I nodded jogging in place skaing off the nerves.( **okay so i couldnt find tje script online so im going to be making a few tweaks...okay ALOT of tweaks ) **

**( in italics means practice rehearsing or filming. )**

_Edward walked up to me completely in charcter. I threw my jacket on a chair. _

_' Keep the meter running' I closed the door to the ' taxi ' _

_' So I dont get a goodnight kiss before you ride off into the unknown ? ' He smirked. I crossed my arms around my hair and looked up to him._

_' Not tonight... ' I saw the expression on his face and rearanged my answer. _

_' Not never just not tonight. ' He nodded and bit his lip. There was an awkward silence between us. I rolled my eyes and pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips ever so softly to his. Then pulled away and sat onto the chair. _

'And Scene ! ' Carlise stood and started to applaud us. I blushed and Edward Hugged me excited that they where happy with our performence. I looked at everyone but my eyes locked with a angry Strawberry Blonde. I did the only thing any other female in my postion would do.

I winked and pressed my lips to Edward Cheek and skipped off to stand Next to Nessie. She stood there gaping at me.

' That was awsome ' she chuckled her eyes bouncing from Tanya to me. Isighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

' I have a feelingthat its not over yet ' Tanya stomped out of the room with Edward Chasing her.

' Deffenently not over ' I muttered to myself.

* * *

Sooo ?

Like ? Love ? Hate ?

Review my Lovelys (;


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier :

Edward : so yeah um.. the Twilight and Remember Me deed dissapiered.

Me : What whyyyyy not i cant own :(

* * *

Epov.

My lips where still tingling after our kiss.

What the hell - I've got a girlfriend and i really like her right ? Right ?

When i caught up with her she slapped me across the face.

" What the fuck Tanya ! " I rubbed my jaw where her nails dug in. She gritted her teeth and put her hands on her hips. The people around us where staring at us.

" You and that fucking hoe is what's up ! " she screeched.

" Tanya what's wrong with you ? When we started dating I explained my job to you that sometimes I have to kiss other girls " She pouted.

" Eddie... she wants you i can tell - your not gonna cheat on me right ? " I growled softly and nodded. She smiled.

" Goody - remember we have dinner with my parents tonight ! " She wiggled her fingers and bounced away. I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair.

'Bitch' I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around and Saw Bella there with her sunglasses perched on top of her head.

" Thats Tanya " I shrugged.

" Why are you with her ? She fucking horrible. " I bit my lip.

" I dont know why " Bella rolled her eyes and the wind blew gently across her face fanning her hair out behind her. She was a fucking goddess.

"Well , Carlisle wants us to go in there and do a couple more scene's. " I nodded and followed her back to the CF ( conference room).

" Okay - we're doing the scene where James recomends that Edward go out with Bella in spite of her father. We all nodded and Bella took her place at a round desk.

_James walked up to me and slammed his bookbag on his desk._

_" He has got a daughter ! " _

_" Who's got a daughter ? " I questioned not looking up from my notebook._

_" The cop that busted your face all up " I glanced up to him._

_" And this is relevant to me how ? " _

_" Get back at the old fag - take his daughter out, screw her brains out then dump her like yesterday's trash "_

' And scene, Now the meeting between Ally and Tyler. ' I sighed and stepped next to JAmes.

_' Okay there she is " I glanced and saw Bella sitting on the desk flipping pages of the notebook._

_' I know her - shes in my Global politics class ' James put his hands on my shoulder and fixxed my collar._

_' Go get her buddy ' I gripped the straps on my book bag and walked up to her._

_" Um ... excuse me can i bother you for a mintue ? " I was putting on my charm._

_ " Well your already bothering me ... so ? " Bella was a perfect actress._

_" I'm doing this assignment - " She cut me off._

_" And you cant have your friend help you ? " I glanced to where James was hiding behind a book._

_" His answer's a little biassed. Why dont we discuss yours over dinner ? " _

_" I dont date sociology magers. " I chuckled and shook my head._

_" Well lucky for you I'm undecided. " she corked and eyebrow at me._

_" About what ? " A beat later._

_" About everything. " She bit her lip and reached out._

_" Ally" I took her hand in mine. _

_" Tyler " _

" Scene okay this going to be perfect ! Now Bella Edward i need you guys to rehearse with each other so by the time we get to New York you guys will be ready." we nodded and Carlise called our meeting to an end.

" So rehearsal tonight ? " I asked hopeful.

" Cant I have plans. " She replied shoving random items back in her handbag. Oh... does she have a date or something ? Then i remembered - I have a date with Tanya. Fuck.

" Yeah well - i have a date with Tanya anyways " Shit. Did i just say that ! She raised and eyebrow at me.

" If you have a date then why'd you ask me to rehearsal ?" CRAP CRAP CRAP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BACK THE FUCK UP !

" Um I dont know i figured you needed to reharse. " Her eyes flashed with anger.

" I know ever line in that fucking script - i dont need practice Thanks for being so fucking considerate _dad " _She grabbed her purse and stomped out. I couldnt help but notice the way her hips swayed as she stomped off.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

Fuck. My Life.

* * *

Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier :

Kim: .. I dont own it ):

* * *

Bpov.

I stomped out of the Confrence Room pissed off at Edward.

" Yeah Im Edward and im toally perfect and i just thought that maybe i could help you with your line Blah blah blah " I said in an angry tone to Nessie. She rolled her eyes.

" Oh PLEASE ! You wanted him in your house just as much as he wanted to be there " she stated while adjusting her make-up in the mirror of my car.

" Whatever - that prick gets on my nerves. " I revved the engine on the car and sped out of the studios.

" So whats soooo important that you had to cancel on Edward's 'study' Date?" She asked once we stopped at a red light.

" I'm helping Rodger pack some of Jenn's stuff up. " I replied quietly.

" oh... " Nessie replied quietly.

_We're gonna stop stop stop the world from moving ! _

_Stop stop stop the globe from turning _

_Stop this night from fading awaaaaaay _

_this night is ourrrs ! - _

"Hellooo ! " I answered.

" Hey b - Its me jake dont say anything. I need you to bring Nessie to your house and stall her while I get our place ready for the purposal." I squealed excitedily.

" Damn Bells shes gonna suspect somethign now ! " He hissed in my ear. I rolled my eyes, pulling into my drive way.

" Dont get your thong in a twist " I snapped the phone shut.

" Okaaay ! " I turned to Nessie and turned off the car.

" Hey listen before i go to Rod's will you help me study my lines " I gave her the puppy dog eyes and the pout.

" Bitch that shit dont work on me - make me some stuffed shells and im your for the night " She winked and raced into my house.

-3 hours later -

" Bella ! Why do i have to where this dress ! " I finished dressing and putting makeup on Nessie with a huff.

" God dammit your such a fucking guy - you never want to dress up " I threw my silver clutch at her and she started emptying her purse and stuffing her things in it.

" Again why am i so dressed up ? " She put her hands on her hips.

"Because ..." I reached over and pulled a stray bronze lock back in its place " I said so " I winked at her and stepped back to admire my work. Nessie was wearing a White and beige strapless zebra print dress that came up to about mid thigh and she had her bronze hair curled to perfection and swept over her left shoulder.

" You look good " I pulled her downstairs and the doorbell rang as soon as we entered the kitchen. I faced nessie and fixed her again.

" Okay ..wait here ! " I ran to the door and Jake was standing there in a tux.

" Where's my lady ?" he asked in a nervous tone.

" Shes in the kitchen having a drink - show me the ring ! " He bit his lip before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a red velvet box, he snapped it open and i gasped when i saw the dring.

" Jake its beautiful ! " I hugged him.

I heard the sound of a glass shattering. I turned around and saw Nessie gaping at us with eyes wide.

" Nessie it's not what it looks like -" I began to explain before she cut me off.

" It better not be becuase right now it looks liek my fucking boyfriend is proposing to my Best friend " Her glare harden at the word best friend. I pushed jacob foward to her and she stared at him wordlessly - hands on her hips.

" Rennesme Carlie Sanchez. Will you do me the extrodinary honor of become my wife ? " he was on his knee , his brown eyes shinning in hers.

" ..." I raised an eye brow

" What ! " Me and Jake asked at the same time

" YES ! " She pulled him into her arms and kissed him. He placed the ring on her finger.

" Your mine now " He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

" Awwww " They both looked at me .

" I ..ruined the moment didnt i ... " They nodded together laughing.

" I'll just ... " I started pointing my fingers behind me " I'l just go and .. yeah um.. Enjoy the guest house ! " I grabbed my keys and headed over to my favorite burger joint. I walked in and smiled at the smell of greasy fries and burgers. I sat down and a nice waitress handed me a menu.

" Hello, Im Felix and I'll be your waiter for the evening. " I looked up and i did a double take.

Damn.

Scratch that double damn with a side of yumm.

My waiter was fuck hot. He has a white T on and Faded blue jeans with black boots on. His black hair fell in front of his eyes but i could still see the Icy Blue color. After i finished eye fucking him i noticed something.

" Wasnt someone else my waiter ? " I asked curiously.

"Yes but i had to physically remove her from comming out here and spending more time with you - i was a little jealous "He winked at me and I smiled blushing staring at the counter.

" So what'd you like sweet pea ? " He smirked his blue eyes sparkling.

"Umm I'd like a double bacon chese burger and a side order of large fries with strawberry milkshake." I closed the menu and handed it to him.

" A girl with a stomach ... cute " He winked before walking away. I looked around the resurant and noticed I was now the only person in here. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

_9.45pm_

" Here you go " he placed my order in front of me and started to walk away.

" Hey .. you dont think im going to eat this all alone do you ? " He smiled and then slid into the both. I split my burger and fries with him. After about an hour we where laughing and joking with eachother.I had learned that Felix's father worked in Summit Studios and he was an actor aswell. He helps his grandparents out and takes order here on the weekends.

" So Mrs. True blood star why'd you come in this place ? " I was about to answer when i was cut of by the ringing of my phone.

" Hello ? " I asked annoyed.

" Bella ! Thank god I got a hold of you Nessie and Jake have been driving me crazy where are you ? " It was Edward.

" Uh oh... Bella's in trouble with the boyfriend " I giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully.

" Is that a guy ? Bella who are you with are you okay ? " Edwards tone went from agravated to Pissed off.

" Edward ! Im fine im just out eatting "

" Eatting at 2am what the fuck Bella ? " I gasped when he said the time.

" I hadnet realized the time " I murmuered softly.

" Well maybe if you werent to busy on your date " He sneered the word" you wouldve picked up the phone and we wouldnt be freaked out."

" Excuse me ? When did you become my parent ? "

" Bella " He sighed. I didnt want to listen -he was acting like a total ass.

" You know what Edward fuck you " I hung up and threw my phone in my purse. 2 mintues later it began ringing again. I sighed and rested my elbows on the counter rubbing my temples.

"Trouble in paridise ? " Felix asked softly. I looked up at him and his eyes met mine.

"No that was just a friend - he was worried "

" And that gives him the right to treat you like a child ? " Felix asked rasing and eyebrow.

" It's ...complicated. " I began collecting my stuff and i noticed Felix grimance from my perhipual vision. He walked me to my car and we stood at the drivers side akwardly.

" So I'll see you around ? " I asked hopefully. He smiled before grabbing my wrist and writting his number on it then placed a hot open mouthed kiss on it. My breathing hitched and my heart was on over drive.

" Most deffently Bella " He purred. My blushed was spreading across my neck. I bit my lip climed in my car and drove home. As i stopped at a red light i studied my wrist where he'd left his number.

_347-648-9877_

_Call when your tired of being talked down to - Felix._

* * *

_Soooo ? _

_Review_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier :

Kim : ... Yeah Twilight / Remember Me / True mine ):

Heres my unedited work :D

* * *

**Epov. **

I threw the phone across the room and it slammed against the wall.

' Dammit !' I growled in fustration. I raked my fingers through my hair and my leg bounced up and down.

_What the hell was i thinking ? Talking to her like that._

I stood up and walked to my liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of scottch. I took one long swish and whipped the remaing liquor on my lips.

_This is going to be a long night_ I thought as i took another gulp.

- Currently 4am -

I stood outside of her house with a lazy grin on my face. I staggered over to her door and banged hard.

" Baby ! Baby come out I wanna give you soooomething " I said in a sing song voice. I giggled and then hiccuped. The door open and the most beautiful woman in the world stood there.

" Edward ? What the hell are you doing here you have to be on set tomrrow. " I shook my head and pulled her into a hug.

" I have somethign for you my sweeeet " I chuckled then reached into my pocket and got down on my knee.

" Will you marry me ? " Her eyes went big as sauscers and she nodded franticlly.

" Oh my god... Yes Oh course I'll marry you Eddie ! " She hugged me to her and my face was pressed to her too large breasts.

" I love you Tanya. "

**Bpov.**

I was sitting in my seat in the confrence room when Edward burst in with Tanya and Carlisle tarling behing him.

" What the hell Edward ! I read in the Magazine that you and Tanya are engaged and you didnt even think to tell me ! " The room went silent and my jaw remained on the floor.

" Your engaged ? " I asked disbelivingly.

"Bella - " He began but Tanya cut him off.

" Yup check out the rock " She flashed her exspensive ring in my face and smirked satizfied with my silence.

"Congrats" I said uninterested flipping the pages in my script.

"Tanya please we are not married and you are not my fiance I was drunk." Edward rubbed his temples fustrated. I snickered behind the script.

" You think this is funny ? " screetched Tanya.

" Hmm a slut bag walking around with a - cough - fake diamond ring given to her by her man whore boyfriend while he was drunk - youd think it was funy too " By the time i finished Tanya's face was as red as a cherry, Carlise and Edward tried keeping their snickers down.

" That is it ! " She pounded her manicured hand on the table.

" I want this woman fired Eddie " Edward looked at her and rolled his eyes.

" Tanya - bella's not going anywhere we have to reharse today. I'l call you when im home alright baby ? " She flipped her hair dramaticlly and walked away singing her hips like she had a wedgee.

"Alright " Carlise clapped his hands indicating we begin.

Two hours into reharsal Nessie came skipping with a bouquet of flowers.

"Delivery for my sexy maid of honor ! " she dramaticlly spun in a circle and placed them on the table. Edward raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the flowers I shurgged and walked over to Ness.

" Theres a card ! " Edward ran to the table and picked up the card.

" Edward ! " I ran to him put he ended up on the other sided of the table snickering at the note.

"Had an amazing time with you last night ? I'd like to take you out to dinner ? " Edward snorted and flicked the card across the table towards me.

" Ugh Edward you ass ! " He chuckled the corners of his mouth showing his dimples.

" Your not really considering going out with this bafoon are you ? " He asked suddenly angry.

" That is none of your buissness."

" Ahh but it is i deserve to know who my leading lady is out with at diffrent hours of the night " He said smirking, smug bsatard. I huffed and walked out flowers in hand.

" Sooooooo... who's felix ? " asked Nessie as i shoved the flowers in the backseat of my car.

"He's just.. some guy i met aty Jhonny D's last night. " I smiled thinking about our conversations.

" Hmmm must have been some guy to have you smiling like that." I giggled and her eyes widdened.

" Isabella Marie ? Giggling ? My oh my it seems too good to be true. "Her southern accent slipping through her lips. I rolled my eyes pulled into HBO studios i had to shoot a couple scenes for True Blood. I played Sookie Stackhouse. I looked the book series.

"Izzy ! " suddenly all air left my body and i was being swung in a circle.

_click_

_click_

_click_

_click_

Crap ! Paparazzi.

My costar Stephan Moyer grabbed my waist and pulled me inside before the paps could get anymore pictures.

"Savages ! " He exclamied dramaticlly. I chuckled.

" Hows Anna ? "I asked. His fiance Anna Paquin was our coustume manager and as sweet as pie.

" She's doing fine - excited seeing as we're getting closer to the big day." I smiled happy for him. His eyes sparkled whenever he spoke of her.

"Okay ! Lets get Isabella to hair and makeup ! " I sighed and kissed steve's cheek before going to the dressing room.

- Time jump ( filming ) -

I was lying on the floor fake blood all over me.

" Okay lets get Rob and Kristen out here. " A cute looking couple walked up behind where i was laying.

" Now this is the scene where you guys beat her up becuase she stopped you guys from draining bill. " They nodded.

" Okay lets go"

"...Action ! "

Kristen faked a kick to my gut. I groaned in protest.

" Where's your fuckin' chain now ! " Yelled rob as he fake stomped on my face. The fake blood that was in my mouth started squirting out.

" ..Cut ! " I got up and whipped my mouth.

"Shits fucking disgusting ! " Roba and kristen chuckled.

" Okay guys next scene." Steve came up to me and held out his arms i rolled my eyes and jumped.

" Damn Iz. Your Fat ! " The crew where laughing loudly. I sighed dramaticlly.

" And here i was thinking my belimic trials where working. " He snorted and shook his head.

" Okay guys lets start." I closed my eyes and let my head dangle.

" Action ! " Steve was walking through the fake forest with me in his arms. I blinked and my eyes met his . Steve layed me down on the grass.

" Sookie..." He had a pained expression on his face.

" Bill... I cant... I cant feel my legs... " MY southern accent was perfect. He ' bit ' his arm and the fake blood spilled over.

" Drink " HE comanded. I shook my head.

" I dont wanna be a vampire "

" You wont be no drink " He shoved his arm to my mouth and i began to suck. Our director Alan wanted this to look hot so i started moaning and groaning.

".. And Cut you guys where simply excelent ! " the crew was clapping in the backround. I pulled a Vanna white move and gestered toward Steve before bowing. They all chuckled at my sense of humor. I love this job.

- Later that night -

I dropped my keys onto the table beside the door. After putting all my things away I skipped into my kitchen and cut a square of lasange. After heating it up I sat down and ate savagley

" Slow down there tiger - wouldnt want my leading lady getting sick would we. " I rolled my eyes.

" Shut up Edward..." Wait a mintue.

" Edward ? What the hell are you doing in my kitchen... What the hell are you doing in my house ? "

* * *

Hopefully that'll make up for my absence ?

(:


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier : YEAH NOT MINE

* * *

Epov.

I smirked at Bella's stuttering form.

" I missed you " I pouted and batted my eyebrows.

" Nice try - Next ? " I sighed and leaned forward gazing into her brown eyes.

" Tanya kicked me out can i crash here ? " She raised an eyebrow.

" Who'd you cheat on her with now ? " She asked as she stood up and brought her plate to the sink. I chukled as i stood up and made my way toward her.

" I didnt cheat ..." I placed both arms on either side of her on the sink.

" She seems to have this delusional thought that we have something going on. " I lowered my head to her neck and pulled her hair out of the way.

" Crazy right ? " I asked as i nuzzled her neck with my nose.

" Insane " she breathed. I smiled, i was getting under her skin.

"So she told me it was over and here I am..My BFF's house " I pressed a kiss to her milky neck.

" Best friends dont go around kissing on eachothers necks..." she replied faintly.

" Your right...Best friends go in for the kill." I grabed her waist and flipped her around to face me and attacked her lips. I didnt care if i was being to rough with her i just needed to feel her lips on mine. I parted her lips with my tounge and we fought for domonice. I nibbled on her bottom lip and pulled away with one final lick of her top lip. I smiled my eyes closed relishing in the moment.

That is until i felt a sharp pain on my face.

" You asshole ! " I opened my eyes and found a red faced Bella pointing her finger at me.

" You... you slapped me ? " I asked in disbelief.

" Ugh yeah ! You cant break into my house and kiss me exspect me to be your rebound to Tanya " She sneered the name with disgust.

" Bella you'll never be a rebound "

" Edward kissing a girl hours after you broke up with someone you've been with for 3 years is called a rebound girl." She pushed past me and started fixing up the kitchen. After 10 minutes of silent cleaning she put the milk jug in the fridge and pushed in her chair.

" You sleep on the couch " she growled. I smiled and skipped over to her pecking her on the cheek. She flinched slightly.

" Thanks bestie " I gave her a hard smack on the ass and ran away.

* * *

" Here you go " Bella was wearing sexy ass dark blue boy shorts and a purple tanktop. She threw blankets and 2 pillows on me.

Can you say Hard on ?

After I got myself comftrable Bella turned on the Tv and sat on the floor.

" What are you doing down there ? Come here" I patted the spot next to me. She hesitated.

" I'll keep my hands to myself. "

" Okay " she complied. Bella layed next to me and pulled the blankets up the her shoulder. Her perfect apple ass was inches away from my dick and i was powerless to do anything about it. I think i actually whimpered from desperation.

" You okay ? " Bella asked innocently. As if she knew what she was doing to me.

" Fine " I grunted. She cocked and eyebrow at me then shrugged.

An hour after watching tv Bella's quiet breathing filled the room. I propped myself up on my elbow and stared at her angel face. Her full lips were red and inviting,her high cheek bones magnified her beauty. I leaned in closer noticing a small beauty mark under her eyebrow. I wanted to lick it.

The vibration of my phone pulled me out of my thoughts

_Srry I freaked on u. forgive me -Tanya_

I smirked to myself.

_What do i get if i do ? - Edward_

_we can have 'fun' 69 style (; - Tanya_

Hmm... I do need release from this hard on...

_I'll be there in 5 - Edward_

Some habbits just can't be broken

* * *

Epov.

I stumbled into the confrence room with a giggling Tanya.

"I'll see you tonight babe." I pressed my lips to her a gave her ass a squeeze.

" Bye " She practiclly floated out of the room.

" Looks like you enjoyed the rest of your night " My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. I tunred around to see an amused Bella.

" Um..well she called and I ...um ..." She raised her hands up in surrender.

" Dont wanna know its not my buissness anyways" she skipped off to the table. I groaned fustrated and fisted my hands in my hair.

After 3 hours of rehearsal Carlise made an annocment.

" Okay guys we have just about everything covered. We fly to New York tomrrow and we start. Bella alot of people are familiar with you and we are going to be filming in a pretty public place so we decided to get you and Edward a body guard."

"Who is it ?" I asked.

"Felix Voultori" Said a man who i assumed to be Felix.

"Felix ? " Bella breathed.

"Bella ?" He asked.

" Wait a minute this is diner felix ? " I growled.

" This is over protective boy toy ? " Felix asked with a smirk.

" Oy Vey" Bella muttered.

* * *

Review ?

HEHe

" Oy Vey " ISa yiddish term used to express exclamation.

Basicly

Holy crap

Omg

Wow

Damn Etc. Lol


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamier :

No one here owns anything

* * *

Bpov.

I was in my bedroom packing my bags for our trip to New York when my cell phone rang.

" Yes ...? "

"Okay I need your help - should i wear my black wife beater or my white wife beater." I chuckled at Felix's attempt of flirting. Over the past couple weeks Felix and i have gotten close. Even Jacob likes him which is weird considering how protective he is of me.

" Oh deffenently the black, it gives you a 'Bad boy' look" I threw deodorient,bodyspray,and lotion in my bag.

" Bad boy huh ? Are those the kidna guys you go for ? I am shocked Ms. Swan" I rolled my eyes.

" Bad boys are nearly toys to the female population. Now the romantic late -night- calls- climb- through- your- window -with- callalillys are the guys i go for." I picked up two shirts debating which one to wear to the airport.

" Hey Felix ? Pick a color. Orange or purple."

" Hmmm I like the beige boyfriend Tee on your computer desk." I turned and there lying on my computer desk was the boyfriend Tee Nessie picked out for me.

" Thanks " I said walking to the closet to look for matching jeans. Then i stopped dead in my tracks.

" Wait... how did you know i had a boyfriend tee on my desk ?" There was no reponse. I checked my phone and saw he hung up.

" There no Callalillys but daisy's are nice too " I shrieked and turned around to face Felix standing there with daisy's in his hands.

" What are you doing here ? " I asked my hand over my heart trying to stop its furious beating.

" You said you liked the climb through your window type " I smiled and took the daisy's from him.

" Well since your here you can help me pick out clothes for New York."

" As you wish M'lady " He bowed in front of me. I giggled and pushed his shoulder walking out of the closet.

" Hmmm I think this would be an excelent addition to your wardorbe." I looked up from my suitcases and saw Felix holding my Lavander Lace bra and matching panties.

" Ugh your such a perv " I snatched them out of his hand and threw it in the bag.

" No I am simply a male living in the 21st century." He replied smugly. I growled fustrated trying to close my bag.

" Insted of stealing my underwear would you like to help me with this ? " I asked jumping on my bag.

" But of course ! " He skipped dramaticlly and sat on my lap effectivly closing the suitcase. I zipped it up and smiled triuphmly to myself.

" Now that that's I'm going to bed and you are going home " I wiggled me fingers at him and he caught my wrist my bangs fell in front of my eyes and I looked at his hand on my wrist and back at him. His eyes where deep,burning.

" Bella.." He said in a husky voice stepping closer to me.

" Felix I.." He placed a finger to my lips. My eyes fluttered close.

" Shh Bella... dont think just...feeeel " His finger dragged from my lips to my chin to my throat, his hand cupped my neck and he pressed his soft lips to mine. The kiss was sweet soft gentle caring. He took my bottom in between in his lips and licked begging for entrance. I sighed and complied giving into his wants. I pulled away with a sigh. I opened my eyes and meet his blue eyes glittering against the light.

" Wow that sucks i didnt feel anything " I burst out laughing and pushed Felix aside.

" Hey i was throwing down some of my best kissin' skills " I pouted. He smiled at me.

" So you really didnt feel anything " I asked concerned our friendship.

" Babydoll. Your fuck hot and those kissing skills are epic but there was no passion behind it and i'm lookin for a girl i can marry." I smiled

" Aww thats so gaay " I squealed when he tackled me to the bed and started tickling me. Felix the best.

* * *

Bpov.

It was 4am and I still havent had my coffee. We where all in the airport getting everything sorted out.

"Bellsies ! " I cringed as Emmet yelled beside me. I didnt even acknowlage him and moved forward in the line.

" Dude I'd back off if i where you - she hasnt had her coffee yet " commented Felix.

" Thats it i thought you where Pms'ing " I snarled and beared my teeth at Edward.

" Holy crap it was a joke sorry ! " He said frightened. Good he should be. Where my coffee :l

After we showed our tickets to the woman we boarded the plane and I collapsed in my seat.

" Peace offering ? " I opened my eyes to see a smiling Edward holding a 21' ounce of coffee.

" Gimmie gimmie gimmie ! " I snatched it out of his hands and drank gredily.

" Thank you soo much " I breathed as i slumped back into my seat.

" Your welcome " Just as he was about to sit down next to me an irrataing voice stopped him.

" Eddie arent you going to sit next to me " I stuck a finger in my mouth imatating a gag. He chuckled.

" Will you be fine by yourself ? " He teased.

" Actually she'll be fine with me "Felix had a bag of Ihop in his hands smirking at Edward. They where quiet for a few moments challenging one another. When they broke eye contact Edward rushed back to his seat with Tanya. Felix plopped down on the seat next to me and gave me the Ihop bag.

" Oh my god i'd marry you if you werent gay ! " I moaned as i dug into my breakfeast.

"Bitch " He muttered under his breath I smiled and blew him a kiss.

" I love you to baby ! "

New york here we come !

* * *

So yeah. Felix dosent like Bella like that they're just friends :(

Review !

P.s Yesterday was birthday im now 15

Whoo-hoo :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamier :

Yeah Yeah I dont own.

* * *

Bpov.

We landed in New York at 8am. Felix and I were standing near the Luggage revolving thingy when i heard them.

" OH MY GOD ! ITS ISABELLA SWAN FROM TRUE BLOOD ! " A 30 -something looking man ran up to me hold the True Blood poster. Felix Stood beside me and eyed the fan down.

" Can you sign my poster " He whispered looking dazed. I chuckled softly and took the marker from him and signed his poster.

" Make sure you see next week's episode." I winked at him and walked to the exit with my bags.

" Awww Bellie has a boyfriend ! " Emmet yelled while waggling his eye brows.

" Yeah... my man's sexy" I waved my hand next to my face. Everyone laughed.

" Okay okay ! " Alice stepped in front of us all.

" Now there will be 2 truck Taxi's. First one will be for me Jazzy,Rosie,Emmy,Carlise and Esme. Next cab will be Edward,Tanya,Felix,and Bellie." Everyone nodded.

" Okay as for hotel reservations they only had 4 rooms so Me and jazz will share one Esme and Carlise will share one and Rose and Em will share one. the rest of you guys have to share." I groaned internally thinking of sharing a room with Edward and Tanya.

" Okay lets get crackin' !" The taxi cabs pulled up and few people regonized me and Edward. The ride to the hotel was sickening Tanya was kissing all up on Edward's neck and he was looking uncomfortable.

" It sad she has to piss on his leg to get him to try and stay away from you " Felix whispered. I snorted and we burst into a fit of giggled.

" Telling secret jokes are we ? " Asked Edward with a raised eyebrow.

" Thats a very couple-y thing to do " Tanya smirked. Couple-y? Really Tanya ? Sigh.

" She just wont budge Tanya.. maybe i can get her to go on a date with me... we may need the room to ourselves one of these nights " Felix nudged me and mouthed ' Play along '

" Yeah we would'nt want to...disturb you with our...activities." Edward sat there looking at the both of us eyes wide.

" Oh pish posh Bella we wouldnt want to stop you from having...fun would we Eddie ? "

" ummm"

" Here we are " annocunced the cabbie. We all thanked him and stepped out of the cab. I was headed for the lugage when Felix stopped me.

" I got this " I smiled and pecked his cheek. When i got to the front desk where the rest of the gang awaited I noticed Edward and Felix where having a very heated convo.

" Bella ! Here are your room keys." She handed me 4 cards and I gave them to Tanya, Edward, and Felix.

" Alright unpack rest and met me down stairs for dinner." Said Carlise we nodded and went to unpack our bags.

* * *

Bpov.

After we finished unpacking we got dressed for the dinner Carlisle was hosting. I stood in the mirror taking in my appearance. I had on a beige strapless cocktail dress that plunged at the waist and stopped at just about mid thigh. I decided to add a little color and threw on red slingback heels.

" You look beautiful " I yelped when i hear Edward's voice.

" God Edward you scared the crap outta me. " Edward was wearing slacks and a nice button up shirt - very casual.

" Sorry " he said sheepishly. I giggled.

" I'll forgive you if you help me with this neckless." I turned around and held my neck less in front of me while he did the clasp. He seemed to hesitate before grabbing the neckless and clipping it together. His fingers remained on my neck for longer than necessary. I turned to face him and his green eyes where burning with something... something-

" Eddie ! " Edward staggered back. Apparently we had been unconsciously leaning toward each-other. I cleared my throat and smoothed my hair. He murmured an apology. We left the hotel room and met everyone in the hotel's lobby.

" Ladies you look stunning " Rosalie,Alice,Esme, Tanya , and I thanked him.

" Okay i have reservations at this wonderful Italian restaurant." Everyone coupled off much to Edward's dismay and I was left standing akwardly next to Felix.

" Come one love bug " I snickered and we followed everyone inside the restaurant. We all took our seats in the huge round table. Edward sat to my left and Felix sat to my right.

" Good evening I'm your waiter seth how can i help you " My head shot up at the recognizable voice.

" Seth ? Seth Clearwater ? " I questioned everyone in the table turned to look at me. Seth looked up from his pad a his Hazle eyes met my brown ones.

" Bellsie ? Oh my god I never thought i'd see you in New york ! " I stood up from my seat and threw my arms around him.

" Oh god how've you been ? Hows Claire ? " his eyes seemed to light up when i spoke of his Fiance.

" She's good -we both are we actually own the resturant. "

" Hence the name Claire's grill " I responded chuckling.

" She's in the back taking order's im sure she'd love to see you.."

" Ill see her before we leave. " He nodded then took everyone's orders.

" So.. how'd you know that guy ? " Asked Felix.

" Oh Seth was a friend of mines from back in Forks. He was ...the protective brother type " I laughed remembering when he beat up Tyler for cornering me in the girls locker room.

" And Claire ? " asked Alice taking a sip of her white wine.

" Claire was his girlfriend she was in the drama club with me but then she quit to be in the Cooking Club" I shrugged.

" So Bella are you excited to start filming ? " Gushed Esme I laughed at her enthusiasm and thanked her quietly in my mind for ending the Claire Seth Conversation.

Around the end of Dinner our desert was brought to us. As I took a bite of my Chocolate cake I felt a warm hand on my leg. I stopped chewing but the hand began rubbing circles. I took a large gulp of wine and clenched my teeth.

" Edward what the hell are you doing ?"

* * *

HOLY FRISKY EDWARD BATMAN !

Review ?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamier :

No one here owns anything

* * *

Bpov.

" Just relax" He whispered in my ear. His hand began inching up my thigh closer to my clothed core. I gulped my drink down and Felix looked at me worriedly.

" You okay ? " Edward cupped me.

" I'm _fine_ " I squealed. He raised and eyebrow at me while Edward chuckled under his breath. I reached under the table and gripped his wrist.

" Keep your hands off of me. " I growled into his ear before standing up and storming out of the resturant.

Epov.

I sat there fist at my sides while Felix ran off after Bella.

" I wonder if she's okay " Esme bit her lip - her parental skills kicking in.

" I'm sure she's fine Felix is out there handeling it. " Carlise reasured his wife. I grolwed under my breath shoving a mouth full of pasta in my mouth. Alice corked an eyebrow at my action and smirked at me.

" Oh she such a drama queen ! " said Tanya exsaspherated. Everyone in the table turned to stare at her.

" Well - I have a thing i have to .. " Rosalie trailed off.

" Oh yeah right we'll just... bye "Emmet reached to the table and took 3 bread sticks and walked out with Rosalie.

My thigh buzzed and i saw it was a text from Alice.

_You idiot ! Go after her and apologize !_

I rolled my eyes and I felt someone kick me under the table.

' Okay okay ! ' I raised my hands up and dropped my napkin on the table.

' I'll be back babe ' I leaned down and bit Tanya's earlobe before walking ou the resturant and to the lobby. I raced up to our room and slid my key in not thinking to knock.

' Jesus christ ' i breathed as i took in the beautiful creature before me.

Bella was sliding her dress off leavign her in her baby blue lace underwear and bra. I think i groaned a little to loudly becuase Bella's head whipped back and as soon as she spotted me she picked her dress up and let out a loud shriek.

" What the Hell Edward ! " that didnt stop me. I slammd the door shut and marched over to Bella. When we where face to face she looked up at me with scaed eyes.

" Edward what are you ... " I gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to me and her soft pouty lips meet mine.

* * *

Sorry its short !

Edwards a doushe now becuase he has commitment issues - and he's waaaaay too cocky.

Anyways NExt chapter wont be up for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n

Yeaaaaah im not cool enough to own

* * *

Bpov.

It took me a mintue to realize what was happening.

I was standing in the middle of my hotel room half undressed and making my way to my bed with Edward Cullen. My co-star.

" Your so beautiful " He murmered as led a trail of kisses down my jaw.

Electricity was shooting up and down my body.

" Edwward... " I let out a breathy moan.

' Yes..? " he asked nibbling at my rosy buds. I hissed in pleasure.

" We.. we have to st-top " I studered as he left open mouth kisses down my abdomen sliding the rest of my dress down.

" Are you suuure " he purred running his nose left and right on my pelvic bone. He took a long lick and something in me snapped.

I pulled my panties off and shoved Edward head in between my legs.

" Get to work " I snapped. Not caring if Tanya walked in on us - i just needed to get off.

" My pleasure " His hot breath hit my wet aching lips. He thrusted his talented tounge in my hot center and worked his magic. He swirled his skilled tounge all around while i pushed my pussy further into his face begging for more. He pulled away and his eyes where a dark jade color sparkling with excitment.

" What. ..Doing " I said through gritted teeth.

" Wait here " I groaned in fustration and pulled a pillow over my head. Seconds later i felt a fabric being tied around my left ankle.

" What are you doing ? " I asked as he tied my second ankle to the other head board. After both legs where retrained he slowly raised his eyes to mine.

" I'm going to make you cum nine times till sunday. " My eyes rolled to the bac of my head and my back slammed onto the bed.

True to his word i came 14 times that night.

* * *

" What the hell ! ? " I gasped and shot up from the bed and saw Tanya,Felix,Alice,Rose,and Emmet standing at the door way. Edward graned beside me and i pulled the sheets up to cover my chest.

" Damn Bells sleeping with someone else's man - Badass ! " Emeet grinned at me. Tanya through him a dangerous glare.

" Edward Anthony ! We're done ! " Tanya stopmed out muttering nonsense.

" DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD ! - "Emmet

" wHICH OH WITCH ? -"Alice

" tHE WICKED WITCH !"Rosalie.

Edward and i chuckled.

" Okay well...we're going to let you guys... figure this out. " Alice lead the group out shuting the door behind her.

" So... " Edward glanced up at me behind his lashes - the dark lustfull look gone replaced by a scared innocent one.

"...Friends ? " I blurted out without thinking. Edward's eyes held an emotion i didnt understand.

' Sure..' He muttered sourly before hopping out of bed and slamming the bathroom door shut.

* * *

Sooooooooooooo

:)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer :

NOT MINE

* * *

Bpov.

I groaned and slamed myself back on the bed.

" Great Bella... just greeat " I turned over set my clock for 5:45am. We had an early shoot tomrrow and i didnt want to be late.

-Next Morning-

" You okay there Bells ? you look kinda scary" I grunted a response to Emmet while i gulped down more coffee. Heres the thing, mornings arent really my thing. So when im expected to wake up at 5:45am... well lets just say im not a happy girl.

"Okay today we are going to shoot the meeting of Tyler and Aly." I sighed and pulled my hair in a pony tail and sat at the round table going over my lines in my head.

" Soooooo ! " I glanced up to see a over excited Alice .

" Hello Alice. How are you this fine morning ?" she rolled her eyes and leaned against the table.

"Im fine thank you very much how are you " she said very sarcasticlly. I chuckled under my breath. Angry Alice was entertaning.

" Very good , i'd love to continue this conversation but you know i have to practice my lines for the movie " I smiled cheekly at her.

"Cut the crap Swan, what happen with you and Edward " I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

" Oh no. Tell Ali all about it." I looked at the table replaying everything that went down last night.

" I told him i wanted to be just friends " Alice looked shocked then recovered.

" So ... you dont like him ? "

" No i do its just... complicated" Alice stood and patted my hand.

" You'll figure it out hun" She winked and walk away.

"Okay i want a clear set ! " The art director brought me a text book and a coffee mug i smiled and sliently thanked her. Edward strutted in the place looking like a god. His hair was messy and he looked like he didnt get a good nights sleep.

" Thank you for deciding to joining us Edward " Carlisle said sarcasticlly.

" Sorry" he muttered taking his place by James playing his friend who dares Tyler to ask Aly out.

" Now ! Tyler Aly do your thing. Extras pretend your out having coffee and chat" I let my hair out of my pony tail and fluffed it slightly.

" And... Action !" I sipped on my drink and turned the page of the biology textbook. I hear James and Edward say their lines and Edward begins making his way to me.

" Excuse me can i bother you for moment ?" I glanced up and my eyes landed on his full red lips.

" Well your already bothering me so.. ?" He chuckled

" Right so i have this sociology project ..." i interupted him

" Who else do you plan on asking ? " He looked at me a moment and smiled.

" I dont know. I dont thinkg anyone here fits the criteria." I raised my eyebrow at him as he continued.

" Attractive,20-ish female "

" Ah.. 19 so um..."He stood there fidgeting. I was trying not to smile.

" Typiclly you get something for participating in these kind of things..but um.. i ran out of my foam fingers a while back so... i dont know can i take you out to dinner or something ? " I smiled biting my lip contemplating.

" You see, theres a problem. I dont date sociology majors."

" Lucky for you im... undecided." He smiled coyly.

" About what ? " He paused for a moment looking sincere as he answered.

" Everything." I fidgeted nervously.

" Cut ! "Everyone in the cafe clapped and Edward and I stood there akwardly.

" That was great everyone i think i got everything in one shot. Now you guys have a break we're going to flim the carnival scence tonight."Edward and I walked around the cafe signing autographs and taking pictures with fans.

" Bella ! can i get a picture with you and Edward PLEASE ! " screetched a fan. I looked at Edward who seemes slightly guarded but made his way over to me. He put his arm around my waist and the electrical hum between us practicly knocked me to my feet. I smiled and the fan took the pictures thanking us excused himself and went to his tralier to bumped his shoulder with mine.

" Hey chicka we're going clubbing tonight you in ?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Didnt you hear i have work " He looked unfazed.

" Afte you and Edward do your shots you guys can meet us there. Come on pleeeeeease " He gave me a pout and i finally broke down.

" Fine we'll be there " He fist pumped the air.

" I LOVE YOU ! " he practiclly skipped away.I chuckled sipping my tea.

Wait.

Did i just ?

Yup. I agreed to go clubbing where Edward will be present and hatting me.

Nice one Bells.

I banged my head on the table.

Fuck My life.

* * *

Pleas dont hate me


End file.
